Chris Curtin
}} Chris Curtin is global head of new platform marketing transformation and chief digital officer at Visa. He is responsible for shaping Visa's marketing strategy for commercializing digital payment products and platforms with issuers, merchants, global mobile network operators, and new channels. He leads Visa's marketing approach to emerging products across all marketing channels including digital, social, traditional advertising, sales support and point-of-purchase or point-of-decision communications. Chris is also responsible for driving innovative marketing techniques in the digital space and building Visa’s Digital Center of Excellence. The center includes strategy and consulting, partnership and platform management, digital marketing innovation, education and capabilities-building. He was previously senior vice president for marketing strategy, innovation, and operations at Hewlett Packard. He led a center of expertise that developed and executed HP marketing strategy, customer engagement, multi-purpose innovation, and acceleration of brand presence through emerging digital media, including the web, mobile, and social. He was also a key adviser to HP executive management in influencing the strategic marketing roadmap. Prior to HP, he spent 13 years at The Walt Disney Company, culminating in his position as vice president of Global Media & Technology. In this role, he directed Disney’s new media marketing and technology initiatives. He was also in charge of global media buying and planning for Disney Parks and properties around the world. While at Disney, Chris served as the principal architect behind a plan to move Disney Destinations into the digital space; structured and implemented Disney Travel on Demand, the first interactive travel cable TV channel; and launched Disney’s first external commitment to user-generated brand marketing via a Disney Parks channel on YouTube. He also served as a special adviser to Michael Eisner as vice president of Corporate Synergy and Special Projects. His first role at Disney was director of government relations in Washington. Chris serves on the Georgetown University Law School Alumni Board and is co-chair for the Digital Collective, which provides a peer forum for heads of digital marketing. He also serves on the boards of directors for the Georgetown Technology Alliance and the Association of National Advertisers, the DMG World Media Board of Governors, and the BloombergBusinessweek Market Advisory Board. He holds a bachelor’s degree in political science from Denison University and a juris doctor degree from Georgetown University. References Huffington Post, June 25, 2013 Huffington Post, Apr. 17, 2013 Huffington Post, Feb. 20, 2013 iMedia Connection, Oct. 29, 2011 Huffington Post, Oct, 19, 2011 Subscribe to Chris' Huffington Post RSS Feed Huffington Post, Apr. 15, 2011 iMedia Connection, Mar. 29, 2011 Huffington Post, Oct. 28, 2010 iMedia Connection, Oct. 28, 2010 iMedia Connection, Sep. 10, 2010 Huffington Post, Sep. 03, 2010 Huffington Post, Jun. 07, 2010 Huffington Post, Mar. 01, 2010 Huffington Post, Jan. 01, 2010 HP Communities Official Site Huffington Post, Nov. 10, 2009 Business Week, Jan. 27, 2009 A big company's use of social technologies, Feb. 7, 2009 Media Post, Jan. 26, 2009 Georgetown Entertainment & Media Alliance Board of Advisors http://www.encyclopedia.com/doc/1G1-70455808.html, Feb. 15, 2001 Category:American computer businesspeople Category:Hewlett-Packard people Category:Living people Category:Disney people